


After All, I'm Only Ten

by WhiteCabaret



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, First Love, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCabaret/pseuds/WhiteCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, sure I think she's pretty.”<br/>Original Publish Date: August 14, 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All, I'm Only Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Wally and Kuki was my KND OTP while the show aired. Most of the stories I read either made them older, or kept them young and put them in adult situations. I wasn’t on board with that. I wanted to read about these ten-year-old kids being cute and awkward with feelings that are very brand new to them. So I wrote this first-person poem-esque piece from Wally’s point of view.

Yeah, sure I think she's pretty.

But that's it… just pretty.

I wouldn't know to call her “exotic” or “ravishing.”

I don't really know what those words mean.

All I know is that she's prettier than my mom.

 

Yeah, sure I want to hold her hand.

But just to see what it's like.

I don't want to “embrace” or “caress” anything.

I don't really know what it means to do that.

All I know is that her hands are smaller than mine.

 

Yeah, sure her hugs are nice.

But she hugs too tight for too long sometimes.

I wouldn't kiss her.

I don't really know how.

All I know is that her hugs make my stomach feel fluffy.

 

Yeah, sure I like to play with her.

But only when we play my games.

I hate “dress up” and “tea parties.”

I don't really understand the point.

All I know is that when she laughs, it makes me feel grown up inside.

 

Yeah, sure she smells nice.

But she just smells like the flowers in my backyard.

I wouldn't say she smells like “wild jungle orchids” or “perfumed strawberries.”

I don't really know what those things smell like.

All I know is that she doesn't smell bad.

 

Yeah, sure I like her voice.

But it just sounds like a girl's voice.

I wouldn't compare it to a “lark's morning love song” or a “chorus of heavenly angels.”

I don't really know what those things sound like.

All I know is that her voice doesn't hurt my ears.

 

Yeah, sure I like her.

But not in big kid way.

I wouldn't say I “love” her.

I don't really know what love is like.

All I know is that I like her more than I like other girls.

 

It's nothing especially special.

After all, I  _am_  only ten.


End file.
